Stepping on Toes
by Arones
Summary: Will accidently steps on Magnus' pinky toe.


He didn't remember exactly how it happened, but it had involved some sort of weird dancing and hopping around as soon as he felt the flesh under his foot and the uneven ground when he pressed down to step forward. There was one Helen Magnus crying out in pain as he crushed her little toe under his shoe. She was currently sitting on a hard chair in the library with books piled on the table that she had dropped heavily when she moved over to sit and was examining her foot. Her stiletto had since been pulled off her foot and dropped to the ground below. She was rubbing at the skin.

"I don't think it's broken, Will. You didn't step on it hard enough. It was rather unexpected is all."

"I'm so sorry, Magnus." He brushed away her hands and grabbed her finely and high arched limb and brought it to his thigh as he sat next to her. He looked over her foot and delicately ran his fingers over her soft skin desperately not wanting to hurt her any more than he already had. He was watching her foot intensely; instinctively he knew that nothing was wrong and that he'd only surprised her in the sudden pain, that he hadn't done any real damage, but finally having her foot in his lap, no longer stiletto clad, bare and warm against his jean covered skin, there was no way he could move it.

Helen was staring at him, curious as to what was running through his mind. She could see his brain wandering through many subjects and ideas and suddenly she wasn't sure she wanted to know, especially with the way his eyes were fixated on her. His thumb was pressing hard into the arch of her foot, near the tops of her toes and she moaned unexpectedly. Will stopped for a second before digging in his second thumb just behind the first. Helen drew in a deep breath, her chest rising and her eyes closing with the feeling. She leaned back in the chair her shoulders relaxing and her head lolling while he continued.

Minutes, maybe even an hour, had passed before she realized that he was lifting her other foot up onto his lap to start on it. He repeated his ministrations and she was almost asleep when her legs were being set onto the floor. She struggled to open her lids, the warmth in her body making a sweet cocoon that she was desperately inclined to stay in. Next thing she knew, her lips being were covered with his mouth and his fingers were roaming down her shoulders and arms before gliding over her neck and into her hair. She reacted impulsively, her lips parting and her tongue flicking out to glide across his.

His mouth teased hers before he pulled back grinning and kneeled in front of her body on one leg leaving his left knee up. Helen looked at him curiously; this had never been something that they tried before and she was most definitely sure he wasn't proposing to her. That would certainly be a surprise, for the both of them, if he did. Instead, he lifted her foot again, palming the back of her right calf muscle until the skin was warm and the muscle pliant. His thumbs ran up the outsides of her foot until he could lean forward and bring his lips to her toes. He kissed the tips of each one before sliding his lips around her pinky toe and swirling his tongue in a circle. Her lips parted in surprise and a moan escaped when he scraped his teeth over her flesh. She called out his name but he didn't answer, just moved on down the line to the next one.

Helen was once again leaned back in the chair, her butt going numb from the hard wood but sparks of tingles and pressure shooting up her body from any place his mouth touched her feet. "A…mazing," the word was carried on with a groan when his tongue licked from her foot cleavage to the bottom of her ankle. Her toes curled at the feeling and her cheeks flushed in an unawares response.

Gently he pressed lips just under her ankle bone and he felt her entire body shudder. That was always a good sign, so he did it again and this time he felt goose bumps ride up her skin. It happened in an instant. Her foot slammed to the floor and he was being pulled up by the collar of his shirt until her mouth smashed against his. Her other hand wrapped around his back and dragged him and her chair closer together. Their tongues were fighting against each other and their teeth scraping on lips that were tender from their violent and passionate kisses. She scooted forward on the chair and lifted her bum up so that he could _sneakily_ pull her panties off. He silently thanked any god and deity out there that she had forgone panty hose that morning so that this would be far easier than he intended.

He pocketed the panties, but as soon as he started to run his hands along the tops of her thighs, pushing the expensive material up her legs, she stopped him and dragged him to his feet. She bent down, saucily and knowingly, grabbing her discarded stilettos and holding them with two fingers. Taking hold of his hand she pulled him out of the library, down the corridors and to her room. Will stood awkwardly just inside the door while she set her shoes down and stood in front of him. His hands were smashed into his pants pockets and he was rocking back and forth on his heels, his face was downcast and his cheeks red.

"Everything alright, Will?"

"Huh? Yeah. Fine."

She walked up to him and pressed her smooth palm against his cheek bringing his face and eyes to rest on hers. "Are you sure?" He nodded quietly and she flashed him a brilliant smile before carefully and gently kissing him. Will barely responded and shifted uneasily on the balls of his feet. She started to pull him to the bed but Will resisted and broke the kiss.

"Can we just… sit on the couch for a bit?"

"Um, yeah…sure." She waffled their hands and brought him over to the couch that rested against the end of her bed. It was really where she sat to change and rarely did she sit there for any other reason. Will was looking anywhere but at her; Helen, on the other hand, was staring directly at his face trying to figure out what was going on with her young lover. "Will, talk to me." She was pleading, which was something that she would rarely do, but his silence was unnerving. He was never a quiet one. When, again, he didn't respond she finally placed her lips against his and soothingly coaxed him into a gentle and loving embrace.

Her hand was cupping the side of his face, their fingers still entwined when she gave them a slight squeeze before running her tongue against his. Will finally began to respond forwardly towards her advances and pressed his hand rather clumsily and jarringly against her breast. Helen pulled back quickly before moving against him again with a broad grin on her face. She untangled their hands and ran them down his side. When she went to reach for his groin to slip open his belt but his hand grabbed her wrist forcefully stopping her. "Will? What is it?"

He shook his head and pushed her hand away and moved to stand. Helen followed suit and halted him in his path. "Talk to me, please."

"No."

"Will…" there was water in her eyes, though she was very easily avoiding letting them spill over her cheeks. "What's wrong?" He shook his head, his cheeks reddening instantly. "Talk to me, please." Her voice was soft and tender this time. She pulled his chin to her lips and kissed him lightly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"It's embarrassing, Magnus." His use of her surname set her on edge and her shoulder squared instantly against her will.

She stepped away from him, her eyes downcast and her body no longer touching his. "I see." Turning from him, she felt his hand on her arm.

"Obviously you don't." He waited until she was looking at him and motioned to his pants. It was then that she realized there was a rather large dark spot on the front of his jeans. "I couldn't…I didn't mean for it to happen." She tried so hard to prevent herself from laughing and luckily she was successful.

"That's alright, Will. Here." She took his hand and guided it under her skirt until he reached her core that was soaked. There were juices sliding down her legs and she gasped when his cold fingers reached inside her. "You're not the only one who couldn't last."

Helen ripped off his belt and pants, pushing them down to his ankles before shoving him onto the couch. Perhaps the piece of furniture was good for something after all. She grinned and hiked up her skirt until she could straddle him. Will kicked of his shoes, socks and the rest of his pants and boxers before she leaned over him kissing his mouth fully. Will lifted his leg and rocked it between her thighs and against her bottom until her front was pressed against him. Her hand dipped down and grasped his length that was resting along his leg feeling the slick liquid on her palm.

There were hands placed on her shoulders and she was shoved back into the other arm of the couch suddenly before she could even respond in kind. His legs whipped up between their bodies and his toes were pressed against the insides of her thighs. Helen, instead of moving back to him like she wanted, rested beside the cushions that were rarely utilized. Her knees parted and she pulled her lip between her teeth, nibbling softly. She gave him a slight nod so that he would know she was in agreement with what he wanted.

Will did not wait two seconds after the nod before plunging his large toe down into her vast warmth. His skin was freezing and the contrast in temperatures was jolting to her already aroused body. He reached up with his second toe and brushed it along her clit. Helen ground down against him. "Will…" she breathed out his name. "You're a genius. However…" she grunted when he pressed hard against her. "However did you learn to do that?"

"It's better left a secret." He reached down and pulled her left leg up to press the bottom of her foot against his lips caressing it gently with his tongue and mouth. He encapsulated each of her toes between his teeth and tugged on the skin gently. He pulled his foot out of her and pressed his large toe hard on her clit rubbing in a circle letting the moisture make the friction and his foot heat and warm her. He dipped his toe back in and slid his other limb over to press on her bundle of nerves where he had left off. He pinched and pulled the skin between his toes and had her moaning and writhing under him in seconds. His tongue and teeth were still sucking her on foot when he felt her muscles clench around him.

He waited for her to catch her breath before he clambered on top of her and kissed her deeply. Helen was lost in the moment and barely felt him slip into her. Her entire body was lax against him as he slowly moved in and out, both of their combined orgasms easily lubricating their bodies. Her nerves were firing rapidly and her body was building up again when she felt him burst inside of her. Will rested his head against her shoulder, his chest rising and falling in an unsteady rhythm. He reached down between them and tugged on her, swirling his fingers over her heated skin, avoiding his softening cock that was still held within her tightly. Helen's body clenched down on him again: rapid-fire moving readily into a slow pull and release.

Their lips were leisurely rubbing each other until Helen finally felt capable of moving away from him. She set him back to sit and pressed her body alongside his, her head canted on his shoulder, their hands grasped together and her legs resting on his. "You could have told me about _that_ sooner, you know. I quite enjoyed it."

Will kissed the top of her head gingerly, "I'll remember that for next time."

Her voice was excited and slightly wary in the same moment. "Next time?"


End file.
